Capitulo 7: Just Say Sammy
by MinaWinchester
Summary: Capitulo 7: "Just Say Sammy"


Capitulo 7: "Just Say Sammy"

_**El diario de John Winchester**_

_2 de Mayo de 2003._

_Es el cumpleaños número 20 de Sam. El esta en California. Dean y yo nos estamos llendo de Athenas, Ohio, que desde esta mañana una casa de hermandad esta limpia y libre de espíritus. Escuche que antes Dean hablaba por teléfono con Sam, pero no me dijo nada sobre la conversación. No puedo preguntarle a Dean, tampoco, especialmente debido al humor que tiene últimamente. Usualmente él esta encendido, como si la matanza fuera un zumbido. Pero hoy no puedes hablar con él. Si no lo conociera bien, pensaría que se trata de una chica, pero solo estuvimos un par de semanas aquí. No es propio de Dean caer tan fuerte y rápido por una muchacha. El paso mucho tiempo con una reportera - pienso que es una reportera. Muy atractiva. Aunque, puede ser cualquier cosa. Es difícil saber como él esta reaccionando a que Sam se fuera sin avisar (sin permiso). Dean es como yo. El no habla. El actúa. Nosotros actuamos._

Lunes 28 Abril de 2003.

Ok. Ya esta. Ya lo decidí: voy a tomarme 3 meses sabáticos. Voy a viajar. Voy a conocer otras ciudades que no tengan que ver con fantasmas, licántropos, vampiros, demonios o cualquier otra cosa que se les parezca. No más cacería por un trimestre. Necesito descansar, de todo y de todos; por un tiempo. Necesito pensar, aclarar algunas cosas. Saber que diablos me estoy perdiendo de lo que algunos llaman "una vida normal".

Creo que voy a empezar mi viaje visitando a Sam que esta en Palo Alto, California. Y de paso aprovechar y pasar su cumpleaños con él. Después de todo desde que no se habla con John y tiene algunos problemas de comunicación con Dean, soy lo más cercano a un familiar que tiene. Pero antes voy a llamarlo por teléfono o a escribirle un email avisándole que voy para allá.

De:

A:

Asunto: Hola!

Querido Sam:

¿Cómo has estado?.

Te escribo para saber si tienes ganas de que te visite unos días en Palo Alto (me quedare en un hotel cerca de la Universidad, el Motel Super 8) para que nos veamos, pasemos algún tiempo juntos y de paso festejemos como es debido tu cumpleaños.

¿Qué me dices?.

Besos.-

Mina.-

De:

A:

Respondiendo: Asunto: Hola!

Mina! Hola!

Que bueno oír de ti!

Como no voy a querer que vengas a visitarme? Será un placer tenerte aquí!

Me parece fantástica tu idea!.

Te espero!

PD: Y de paso aprovecho para presentarte a mi nueva novia, Jessica.

Abrazos.-

Sam.-

Bien! Sam no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que viajara a visitarlo. La vamos a pasar genial!.

Programe el viaje de la siguiente manera: saldría de Sioux Falls (Dakota del Sur) temprano, haría mi primera parada en Denver (Colorado), después llegaría a Salt Lake City (Utah) donde haría mi segunda parada y de allí saldría hacia mi destino final: Palo Alto, California!. Yeah!.

Salí de Sioux Falls a las 6 am ya que tendría por delante 11 horas de viaje hasta Denver.

En el camino trate de pensar de qué manera podíamos festejar el cumpleaños de Sam. Tenia que ser algo grandioso y que no le recordara lo alejado que estaba de su familia. Supongo que con la ayuda de Jessica podríamos darle un cumpleaños grandioso.

Como siempre empaqué mis cds de mi AC/DC para ir escuchando en todo el camino.

Llegue a Denver a las 17.30 y me hospede inmediatamente en el Hotel Denver Briar Rose, estaba tan cansada que solo quería bañarme, cenar e irme a dormir ya que tenia que volver a levantarme temprano para seguir camino a Salt Lake City y hacer allí la segunda parada de mi viaje. Por lo tanto solo pude ver la cuidad así como al pasar y me pareció bellísima.

Me despedí de Denver muy temprano, eran las 5.30 am y partí rumbo a Salt Lake City.

Tenia unas 8.30 horas de viaje y esta vez mientras manejaba lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza era "Porque no me habré tomado un maldito avión hacia Los Angeles!"…pero a los 5 segundos recordaba que mis experiencias de vuelo que había tenido hacia Gran Bretaña no habían sido muy buenas. Para subirme al avión las primeras veces mi madre empleo métodos no muy ortodoxos como ponerme un pequeño relajante en mi bebida cola…Era una niña!... Bah…una adolescente aterrorizada a punto de subir a un avión…

Apenas llegue a Utah (16.30 hrs) me registre en el Hotel Metropolitan Inn y esta vez si Salí a recorrer (aunque sea unas cuadras) la ciudad.

Después de terminar mi breve recorrido por la muy cosmopolita Salt Lake City, volví a mi hotel, me bañe, cene y de nuevo a dormir. Al día siguiente emprendería mi camino final hacia California. Ya estaba sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago.

Di tantas vueltas en la cama que solo pude dormir 5 horas. No entiendo porque tantos nervios, voy a ver a Sammy a California, no estamos hablando de ver a Dean Winchester en un lugar súper-secreto ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?.

Termine levantándome a las 5 am, lo que no fue tan horrible ya que tenia de viaje por delante casi 11 horas.

El viaje de ida a California no fue muy placentero que digamos, mas bien fue como si una sierra taladrara mi cabeza: "Sam sabrá algo de Dean? Le habrá preguntado por mi? Me habrá extrañado durante todos estos meses que no me ha visto?"…Dean, Dean, Dean ¿es lo único en lo que puedo pensar?...El maldito bastardo lleva "desaparecido" por mas de 6 meses sin dar señal alguna de vida y lo único que hago es preocuparme por su seguridad?. Que se vaya al diablo!. Yo también tengo derecho a seguir con mi vida!.

Llegue a Palo Alto bastante cansada. Me registre en el Super 8 Motel que esta a unas cuadras de la Universidad de Stanford y del departamento de Sam. Tome un baño relajante y apenas termine lo llame a Sam para avisarle que había llegado y para preguntarle cuando íbamos a vernos.

- Sammy?

- Mina! Ya has llegado?

- Si! Estoy en el Motel Super 8, cansada pero feliz de estar aquí!.

Que alegría! En unos minutos Jess y yo pasaremos a buscarte. No te muevas de ahí!

Okay. Aquí los espero.

Media hora mas tarde alguien golpea la puerta de mi habitación. Totalmente emocionada corro a abrirla. Era Sammy!.

Sammyyy! (lo abrazo con muchas fuerzas frente a la mirada incrédula de Jessica).

Minaaa! (me abraza igual o más fuerte que yo). Como has estado, amiga?.

Tú sabes, bien; tratando de lidiar con un padre que a pesar de tener 22 años, sigue tratándome como su "bebe". ¿Y tu, como has estado?.

Maravillosamente (Ja! Sabia que estaba mintiéndome!). Me va muy bien en la Universidad y he encontrado a una persona maravillosa con quien compartir muchas cosas….lo que me lleva a: Mina, ella es mi novia Jessica, Jessica Moore. Jessica ella es mi amiga de la infancia Mina Singer…

Hola, Mina! Un gusto conocerte, al fin (me dijo Jessica tratando de ser amable y de comprender porque solo visitaría a Sam una "amiga" en todo este tiempo que estuvo viviendo en California).

Jess! Puedo llamarte así? Es un enorme gusto conocerte! Sam me ha hablado tanto de ti!

¿En serio?...Sam no ha hablado mucho de ti…pero puedo ver que realmente te tiene aprecio y que son muy buenos amigos…¿Cómo se conocieron?...

El padre de Mina y mi padre son mecánicos…amigos…han hecho varios trabajos juntos….(Interrumpió Sam tratando de contestar anticipadamente para que yo no meta la pata)….

Si, así es…mecánicos amigos….Bueno ¿van o no van a mostrarme las playas Californianas, eh? (Les pregunte para desviar el tema).

Oh…eso deberemos dejarlo para mañana…bien temprano, así tu descansas y recargas baterías para unos días agitados en California! (me dijo Sam).

De acuerdo. Mañana bien temprano paso por uds e iremos a disfrutar del sol y las playas Californianas!.

Bien!. Te veremos mañana, cuídate y trata de descansar.

Okay (le respondí a Sam).

Apenas Jess y Sam se fueron intente acostarme para poder recuperar las horas que no había dormido antes. Pero fue más que imposible. Bendito dios!. Basta de pensar en Dean Winchester, cabeza de porquería!...

No soporte mas el continuo parloteo de mis pensamientos y me vestí y salí a dar unas vueltas por un rato….mas bien a buscar algún bar donde tomar una cerveza e intentar despejarme…

No tuve que caminar mucho para encontrar un bar abierto. Entre con bastante desconfianza y tratando de no pederme ningún detalle, después de todo era una cazadora en territorio nuevo y tenia que estudiarlo.

Me dirigí a la barra y le pedí al barman una cerveza bien helada. Voltee hacia mi derecha y él estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado: alto (1.80 mts), cabello castaño, ojos celestes, ceño fruncido como si todo el mundo todo el tiempo lo estuviera haciendo enojar. Elliot Spencer. Matón, a veces guardaespaldas. Experto en armas. Alguna vez luchador de lucha libre. Creo que tiene pinta de hacer trabajos non-sanctos…¿Será?...No paraba de mirarme con sus profundos ojos celestes…

Dios...Wow…En algún momento sentí que me puse colorada…y sin pensarlo más, trate de acercármele…

- Hey. Hola! (le dije así como haciéndome la que lo decía al pasar y por ser amable).

- Hola. (me contesto bastante seco y como protestando…nada que ver con Dean!).

- Lindo lugar, buena cerveza. ¿Vienes seguido por aquí? (¿estaba usando una "línea" de Dean?).

- No. Estoy solo de paso por un trabajo.

- Ahhh….¿y de qué….? (se levantó, me miro y se fue caminando ante mi mirada atónita). Oh, vamos mejorando: pasé de un gigoló de cuarta a un troglodita de quinta. Hombres!. Pensé en voz alta.

Después de mi frustrado intento por mantener una conversación con el Tarzán de turno, decidí volver a mi cuarto de hotel a dormir. No más intentos para tratar de despejarme por el momento, temía cruzarme con Jane y que tratara de explicarme los beneficios de usar un auto eléctrico.

Apenas entre a la habitación, me desvestí, me puse mis pijamas y me acosté muy cansada. Era tarde, por lo tanto puse el despertador para poder levantarme a un horario decente ya que Sam y Jess vendrían a buscarme para llevarme a la playa. Respire hondo y me quede profundamente dormida.

De golpe sentí un sudor frío y me desperté sobresaltada. Demonios!...Era Dean…él estaba…él estaba…¿enamorado de otra?...Oh…dios…¿Cassie?...¿Quién diablos es Cassie?...

Sentí que se me cerraba el pecho y no podía respirar, siempre me pasaba después de "soñar" (yo diría mas bien, tener mis premoniciones "sobre") con Dean. Y cada vez se volvía más intenso. Sabia que nunca debimos hacer ese bendito pacto en lo de la gitana del pueblo. Los pactos de sangre no son fáciles de deshacer y menos cuando los haces a los 17 y crees que eso te unirá al amor de tu vida como en las películas románticas con finales felices. Nunca lo intentes en casa! Nop!.

Trate de levantarme de la cama para ir al baño a mojarme la cara. Como pude me arrastre, me apoye en el lavamanos, abrí la canilla de agua fría y me moje la cara. Tenia que encontrar la manera de librarme de esas malditas visiones "Deanescas". No era justo que fuera yo la única que las sufriera!...Digamos que mi destino de bruja tuvo un 200% de incidencia en ello…

Volví a la cama como si me hubieran apaleado con 50 bates de béisbol al mismo tiempo. Mire el reloj y eran las 4 am ¿solo hacia dos horas que me había acostado?. Fantástico! ¿Quién me despertaría a las 8 am para ir con Sam y Jess?...Crap!..

El despertador sonó a horario. E intente apagarlo como pude. Eso me recuerda una cosa: debo comprarme un despertador nuevo. Me levante y sentí un mareo. Ops. Me recosté. En ese momento alguien golpea la puerta. Si son Sam y Jess, juro que los saco a tiros con la escopeta de sal!. Murmuré.

Me acerqué a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? (Pregunté con mi escopeta recargada cargada de…sal…)

- Mina, somos Jess y Sam…

- Enseguida voy (Ja!...). Llegué a la puerta como pude tratando de disimular el dolor, y la abrí despacito intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para que el cuerpo no me dolería más de lo que me estaba doliendo.

Me aferre a la puerta apoyándome en ella.

- Hey, Sammy! Hola Jess! ¿Cómo están?. (Les dije poniendo mi mejor cara de "esta todo bien, no me duele nada aunque parezca que me paso un camión por encima")

- Muy bien Mina. ¿Y vos?¿Cómo pasaste la noche?¿Dormiste bien?.

- Erm…podríamos decir que si…pasen…

De repente comencé a sentir que todo me daba vueltas y que entraba como en una nebulosa. Y me desmaye.

Varias horas después me desperté. Sam estaba a mi lado.

- Ey! Despertaste! (me dijo aliviado de ver que estaba semi viva)

- Ey! Hola…perdón, les he arruinado el día de diversión a vos y a Jess…

- Oh, no te preocupes. Jess solo me acompaño hasta aquí, no podía ir con nosotros a la playa igualmente. Tenía un trabajo que entregar en la Universidad. ¿Estás mejor?.

- Creo que si…(le dije dubitativa)

- Otra visión de Dean ¿no?...Eso es lo que provoca todo esto en vos, tus visiones sobre Dean y lo que le esté pasando o pueda pasarle…

- Si (le contesté, rogando que no entrara en detalles y no preguntara mas allá)

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces, que? (Demonios! Y Sam lo hizo de nuevo!)

- De acuerdo. Entiendo. No quieres hablar de ello. (me dijo haciéndose el indiferente pero yo sabia que le molestaba porque no quería contarle).

- Sammy, hace 6 meses que no veo a tu hermano. Hace 6 meses que tu hermano no me llama. Ni una puta paloma mensajera, Sammy! No sé si está vivo, si se lo comió el lobo de Caperucita, si Buffy lo asesino…NADA Sammy, nada…¿Y de repente sigo teniendo visiones sobre ese bastardo y debo preocuparme por lo que le pase?...

- Probablemente este de cacería con mi padre. Y vos sabés como es Dean cuando sale de cacería con mi padre. No veo, no escucho, no hablo. Se hace lo que papá dice o no se hace. Sabes que significas una distracción para Dean. Lo que lo llevaría a cometer un error y que eso en plena cacería significa…

- Detente ahí mismo, Sammy. (le dije empezando a ponerme furiosa). No intentes justificar lo injustificable en Dean. Tu hermano es una basura egoísta y ególatra y no va a cambiar nunca.

- Buen punto…no puedo rebatir eso (me dijo, inclinando su mentón como asentando lo que le estaba diciendo). Entonces decidiste venir a California para ¿despejarte?.

- Más bien decidí tomarme 3 meses sabáticos. No fantasmas, licántropos, vampiros, demonios, no nada por tres meses (le dije segura de mi decisión)…

- De acuerdo. Sabes que si quieres pasar aquí esos tres meses, puedes hacerlo; ni siquiera necesitas pedírmelo. ¿Okay?.

- Si, lo sé gracias (le dije abrazándolo fuertemente).

- ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios hacemos todavía aquí, que no fuimos a festejar tu cumpleaños como es debido?

- Bueno, Jess nos espera en el Bar cercano a la Universidad con unos amigos. Así que si te sientes mejor, báñate y cámbiate que te espero para que podamos ir. (me dijo tocándome la mejilla muy suavemente con su mano).

- A sus ordenes mi capitán! En un santiamén estoy lista y preparada para la diversión! (le dije, busque mis cosas y me metí a la ducha).

Jamás me bañe y me cambie tan rápido en mi vida. Me dio un poco de pudor el hecho de que Sammy estuviera en el cuarto contiguo. Ya no era el nene de los ojitos tristes a quien abrazaba algunas noches antes de dormirnos. Había crecido y esto va a sonar como muy…no muy bien, pero…Y COMO CRECIO!…

Salimos hacia el bar en donde Jess nos esperaba junto a algunos amigos más de Sam. Me sentí tipo vampiro por haber dormido todo el día pero tenia las baterías recargadas para festejar y disfrutar este día tan especial para ambos.

Llegamos al bar y ya estaban todos en la mesa bebiendo cerveza y comiendo pizza. Sam me introdujo presentándome a cada uno de sus otros amigos. El dialogo era ameno y divertido, contándonos mutuamente anécdotas sobre la infancia de Sam y sobre sus días en la Universidad.

- Voy al baño, enseguida vengo (me levante y le dije al oído a Jess).

Caminé risueña y sonriendo hacia el baño recordando nuestros cuentos y entonces fue que lo volví a ver: era él, el matón con el ceño fruncido del frustrado encuentro del otro día.

Esta vez me acerqué despacio y no iba a dejar que se volviera a ir sin por lo menos haberme invitado a tomar una cerveza.

- Hola, de nuevo, tú (le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y tratando de poner una pose sexy).

- ¿Disculpa? (me dijo).

- Eres Eliot Spencer ¿no?. Estuviste el otro día en este bar, sentado en la barra; te saludé pero te fuiste sin decir mu…y sin invitarme una cerveza. Mal, mal chico…(le dije haciéndome la Rita Hayworth).

- Oh, eres la chica que hace las preguntas incorrectas en el momento incorrecto…De todos modos ¿puedo invitarte una cerveza? (me dijo sonriendo).

- Voy a pensarlo…¿puede ser para llevar la cerveza? (le dije haciéndome la chica liberada).

- ¿Tu cuarto o mi cuarto? (me dijo parándose del asiento y dispuesto a salir por la puerta del bar sin esperar mucho).

- El mío. Me despido de mis amigos y te veo en 5 minutos en la puerta. No te olvides de las cervezas frías ¿si?

- De acuerdo (me dijo sonriendo placidamente).

Corrí a la mesa donde estaba Sam y Jess y me disculpé con ellos alegando que no me sentía del todo bien todavía.

Eliot me esperaba en la puerta con el pack de cervezas frías en la mano. Llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, lo invité a pasar y…las cervezas quedaron en la mesa calentadose si ser destapadas. ¿Les dije que hace 6 MESES que no veo a Dean?¿Se los dije no?...

Entre Eliot y yo no hubo palabras o conversación alguna, solo besos apasionados, caricias estremecedoras y sexo, mucho sexo…Ese sexo salvaje y animal que se tiene con algunas personas con las cuales la química es una combinación de pólvora, c4 y vaya una a saber cuantos explosivos más…Así fueron los dos días siguientes en la soleada California…bah, creo que el sol salía, lo veía entrar por la ventana del cuarto…

Después de llamar a Sam y disculparme con él por mi comportamiento "difuso", me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras Eliot miraba la TV y se cambiaba para que saliéramos a comer algo y dejar de pedir servicio al cuarto.

Termine de ducharme y cuando me dispongo a cambiarme, veo a Eliot mirando hacia afuera por la ventana del cuarto.

- Nena ¿conoces a alguien que tenga un Chevrolet Impala Negro del 67? (me pregunto).

- ¿Qué?¿Que dijiste?¿De que auto me hablas? (le dije alarmada).

- ¿Ves ese auto ahí?¿Ese auto negro?. Hace desde ayer a la noche que está ahí estacionado. Quédate aquí que voy a salir a ver de quien se trata. (se puso la camisa, dispuesto a abrir la puerta y cruzarla).

- No, espera. Yo sé quien es.

- ¿Si?¿Quien es? (me preguntó frunciendo el seño como lo había hecho el 1er día que lo conocí).

- Demonios…Es Dean Winchester, el hermano de Sam; mi amigo que vine a visitar aquí a California…

- Ah…pero él no estaba en otro lugar, lejos de aquí?...No me dijiste que no se hablaba con tu amigo Sam hacia tiempo?...Que diab…? (se cayó y se quedo mirándome)…

- Deja que yo salgo y arreglo esto. Espérame en el bar así almorzamos juntos ¿si?.

- Esta bien (me dijo abriendo la puerta para que salgamos juntos).

Le di un beso a Eliot en la puerta del cuarto ante la mirada atónita de Dean parado en la puerta del conductor del Impala. Me acerqué hasta el estacionamiento, caminando rápido.

- Hola (le dije a Dean tratando de no mirarlo mucho a los ojos).

- Hola. Que bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo (me dijo casi con sentimiento de culpa).

- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo…¿Sabes que Dean?. Vamos al grano ¿Qué haces aquí en California, no estabas cazando con tu padre en Ohio? (le pregunté casi enfurecida).

- Si, lo estaba…

- ¿Entonces?.¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?.(retruque)

- Me lo dijo Sam cuando lo llamé para desearle feliz cumpleaños. El me contó que habías estado "enferma" y que eso tenia que ver con tus "premoniciones" sobre mi y…solo pasé a ver como seguías…y a decirte que te extrañaba….pero por lo visto ya estás mejor…(me dijo con una sonrisa irónica).

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Que gentil de tu parte preocuparte, después de 6 meses sin ni siquiera enviarme un maldito sms…Que gentil de tu parte el preocuparte después de haber destrozado de nuevo mi corazón, enamorándote de Cassie en Ohio… Que gentil de tu parte el preocuparte por saber si sigo amándote, después de que ella te rechazo por contarle la verdad sobre lo que haces para vivir…

- Esta bien, ya entendí: te engañe, te desquitaste acostándote con el tipo de ojos claros…Lo acepto, estuve mal, soy una basura…Ahora ¿podemos volver a ser tú y yo como siempre? (me dijo casi a punto de enojarse).

- ¿Discúlpame?¿Tú y yo? ¿TU Y YO?...Dean Winchester, el "tu y yo" se termino, se terminaron mis broncas por tus flirteos, se terminaron mis preocupaciones por saber si tu culo sigue vivo…Hasta aquí llegue, de ahora en más solo podrás llamarme si necesitas ayuda para cazar…Cualquier relación que había entre tu y yo, se termino…Me harte de tus estupideces y tu ego..(le dije respirando hondo y tratando de creer en lo que le estaba diciendo).

- De acuerdo…si eso es lo que quieres, lo acepto de esa manera..

En ese momento mi celular sonó. Era Eliot, me llamaba para saber si iba a ir a almorzar con el o no. Le dije que si, que salía para allá y colgué.

Dean me miro, y se subió al Impala sin decir una palabra. Arrancó el auto y se fue. Pude sentir el dolor de haberme perdido, pude sentir su dolor de pensar que nunca más podría tocarme…

Nunca deje de sentir a Dean Winchester por más que jurara lo que jurara…

Solo una año después iba a tener noticias de nuevo de Dean y Sam…


End file.
